whispers in the darkness set up
by Drop the bass 39
Summary: this is an alternate universe set up. i will write a couple stories from this universe but if you like the idea and or feel of this universe feel free to write a story too, just remember to put a link in the reviews or pm me with it and ill put it in. this universe contains nearly every sci-fi universe but if you're writing focus it on the main parts stated.


Notes: This is an AU story where rome never fell and there was never the splitting of it. some of the times on this timeline may seem unreasonable. will be adding elements of halo, mass effect, fall out, alien vs predator, star wars, maybe even war hammer. this will be a large amounts of tales ranging from comedy and romance to tragedy and loss written by myself anyone who wants to write with me, if you want to write a story pm me the link and i will add it to this set up page. i'm leaving the universe a little bare so myself and other writers can flesh it out. nearly every sci fi universe exists in this one in one way or another. the links are a picture of each unit or vehicle since i could never explain in detail how amazing these creations are.

0 B.C-Rome expands into gaul and germania

10 A.D- any germanic tribes unwilling to join the emipre are wiped out

23 A.D- Drusus becomes emperor.

30 A.D- any surviving revolts or resistance are crushed under the might of the legions.

63 A.D- Roman legions take many parts of middle east and Africa.

97 A.D- African roman legions take the entirety of Africa.

106 A.D- Rome hire master ship builders to create larger trading ships.

159 A.D- Rome crushes any revolts in Africa and completely take the middle east.

197 A.D- massive fleet of ships is finished in time for the invasion of Asia

268 A.D- The americas are discovered and colonization begins

272 A.D- combined legions of the middle east, Europe and Africa take most of Russia and Mongolia.

278 A.D- Russia and Mongolia are taken after six years of bloody war. Much of the east coasts of the americas are colonized and thriving. Any slavery within the empire is abolished

284 A.D- The campaign through the Philippines starts, and india joins the empire peacefully. Gunpowder is discovered.

297 A.D- the campaign through the Philippines is finished and leads to the finding of Australia and its eventual campaign for china, Korea, and japan starts. New emperor is named. Rifles are improved through rifiling

300 A.D- christianity has become the major religion of the Roman Empire. North america has been colonized up to the rockies. South america has been colonized except for the chilean strip.

313 A.D- China surrenders after the slaughter of nearly ten thousand civilians. Korea quickly falls afterwords. the last remaining pockets of resistance in the Himalayas are crushed.

345 A.D- Japan finally falls to roman control. The last of north and south america are settled. the native americans blend together with the settlers. there are little to no areas not under roman control. Gold rush in California helps stabilize the economy of the roman empire.

368 A.D- Roman empire disbands emperors and improves on its roots by becoming a democracy. a new golden age is started throughout the world.

1096 A.D- Golden age is replaced by industrial age. the knowledge in the golden age far surpassed any technological advancement speed ever seen.

1484 A.D- The first man lands on the moon. the point of launch is a large base on sicily

1526 A.D- The roman empire reaches the point of technological advancement we have now.

1594 A.D- Relics from an ancient space faring race are found near the arctic circle, the race is nicknamed precursors. the discovery of this leads to huge leaps in the technological field, including deep space travel, hand held energy weapons, cold fusion,  
>artificial intelligence, improved robotics, and terraforming, but that isn't all.<p>

1600 A.D- colonization of mars begins with six cruisers and terraforming device nicknamed "terrarizor". new age is declared, "space age" More technology is found on Mars.

400 S.A- nearly two hundred planets are now colonized by "legion space command" or LSC as its nicknamed. many believe to be no sentient life in the galaxy. there are approximately more than a trillion humans spread out between the colonized planets.

678 S.A- the first real contact between humans and aliens happens. the species encountered is nicknamed the greylings. they are the aliens reported on earth through out history. large heads small bodies and grey to green skin depending on where they are.

679 S.A- the greylings declare war on LSC.

692 S.A- the greylings have completely wiped out life on three planets but have been stopped in their tracks.

699 S.A- the greylings have now lost six of their own planets and are on the retreat

745 S.A- the greylings are pushed back to their home planet and surrender. the greylings leaders turn out to be cruel dictators. the greylings are rescued from their tyrannical government and take on one similar to LSC.

756 S.A- the greylings and LSC are extremely close allies and formed alliance named URSA or united Race Space Alliance. The war with the greylings has hardened the humans and their military. many new technologies are repurposed for military use, such as A.I., Robotics, genetic engineering, travel systems, and energy systems.

805 S.A- the first contact with council and covenant.

Covenant: a war based alliance of aliens headed by a council of 'prophets'. believe the Forerunners to be their gods, and want to annihilate any race they deem unworthy of the great journey. this alliance is made up of multiple races including elites(sangheili), grunts(unggoy), brutes(jiralhanae), hunters(mgalekgolo), jackals(kig-yar), drones(yanme'e) and prophets(san'shyuum). this alliance has been at war with the council for what is believed twenty years. vehicles and weapons are exactly like their game (halo3)

Council: a peaceful coalition of alien races come together through use of promethean technology. They are made of the Asari, Drell, Elcor, Hanar, Salarians, Turians, and Volus. they have been able to hold off and at points push back the covenant. the war has been a stalemate for several years, even though the covenant is more advanced and deadly, the council has been more strategic. vehicles and weapons are exact to their game (Mass Effect 3).

URSA: a battle hardened alliance of greylings and humans, undiscovered by covenant or council. they are as advanced if not more than the covenant and have many different military cores making up for only being two races. they are a mixture of many technologies and fighting styles, they are debatably the most versatile army in the entire universe.

URSA ground military cores: Genetic core (similar to fallout 3 super mutants except intelligent), Praetorian guard (extremely similar to spartans from halo), Legions (main military body of URSA), Robotics Core (Made up of fighting robots with individual AI. multiple mechs, Sentry Bot, Liberty Prime, and average robots.) greyling core (mostly on ships and heavy mechs these little guys serve their purpose as pilots and mechanics) Air force, heavy and light vehicle cores.

URSA ships:  
>Carrier class, nearly 9 miles long and armed with a light dauntless cannon.( wallpapers/5440/ ),

cruiser class, a 2 miles long and armed with a mass plasma cannon ( art/QR-Space-Cruiser-411398831),

Frigate class, around a mile long and carrying a dual armament of heavy rail cannons ( . )  
>and finally the Destroyer class, around five miles long and armed with the heavy dauntless cannon ( thumbnails/detail/20121218/video%20games%20outer%20space%20futuristic%20spaceships%20artwork%20infinity%20halo%204%202400x1175%20wallpaper_ .com_ )

URSA airforce:  
>Hyperion heavy transport ( artVehicle-design-169457364)

Cyclops troop transport ( art/Drop-343635669)

Hammer Head Gunship ( art/Telikos-Protocol-Hammerhead-Gunship-350742032),

Thor bomber ( art/Thor-empire-frigate-295950453)

Eridian air superiority fighter art/Omega-Class-Seeker-052-319693306),

Flying Fortress super bomber ( thumbnails/detail/20120710/clouds%20aircraft%20futuristic%20storm%20fantasy%20art%20artwork%20lighting%201920x1080%20wallpaper_ .com_ )

URSA ground vehicles:  
>Taurine heavy troop carrier( fs70f/2013/054/e/1/taurine_siege_mech_by_ )

horizon light APC( art/WIP-APC-concept-376828847)

hercules heavy tank( wiki/File:Yep_it_s_one_another_walking_tank_by_ )

imperium light tank( art/Heavy-Armor-Float-TANK-Rev2-185026436)

vesuvius mobile artillery ( . )

URSA infantry:  
>Genetic division, do not wear armor in favor of a more movement. have the average human intelligence and are created through experimentation with the FEV virus. completely docile until directed towards an enemy, then become unstoppable killing machines. these brutes are armed with extremely heavy weapons including rocket launchers, gatling guns both laser and conventional, and light railguns. these soldiers can shrug off a twelve gauge to the chest point blank. ( imageforum/200000/200143_1362893799453_ )

Praetorian guard, are conscripted from children who live on the streets and orphans with no where to go. these super soldiers are genetically modified to be stronger and smarter than any human. they are as stronger than a normal super mutant even though they are both the same size.(halo spartan)

Legions, the main military force of LSC divided between heavy ( art/Lat-Battle-Armour-03292013-367375566) and light ( art/LAT-battle-armour-02192013-356300542) both have light shields that protect against conventional ballistics and energy based weapons.

Robotics division: all of these machines are under their own control and are guided by the divisions lead A.I

liberator, the best anti-infantry robot the division has to offer, it can be dropped from orbit coupled with its nuclear payload makes it an intimidating sight ( forums. ?attachmentid=129198&stc=1&d=1228768820)

Sentry bot, the main force of the robotic division other than the cyborgs ( . /_cb20120404143236/fallout/images/a/a4/Sentry_bot_ )

Garum, the heavy but agile super warrior of the robotics division ( . )

colossus super mech, armed with heavy railguns and howitzers this mech is the largest and deadliest unit the robotics core has, it can tear down a sub orbital cruiser. they are so large and dangerous that only fourteen of them are combat ready at a time. ( art/Shimmering-Sword-258292201)

cyborgs, the infantry of robotics division, on point with any other living being and can take much more punishment. normally loaded out with conventional based firearms but concussive or napalm rounds with remote detonation based on the soldiers designations ( pin/350084571007056659/)


End file.
